


Where Do We Go From Here?

by Nesosana



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A new rooster is in the hen house, Angst, Chlucifer - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt, I'm a fan of fluff but I don't have a clue how to fluff this up...yet..., Identity Reveal, Possible Spoilers, Post-Episode: s02e18 The Good the Bad and the Crispy, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Post-The Good The Bad and The Crispy, Romantic Rivalry, Season/Series 02-03 Hiatus, Season/Series 03, TT.TT, The ship is sinking!, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesosana/pseuds/Nesosana
Summary: Set after the final shots of "The Good, The Bad, and The Crispy" when Lucifer visits with Linda at the hospital where he calls Chloe outside and is knocked out. Where is Lucifer? Why are they back? What will he do now? My attempt at answering the questions we were left with at the end of episode 18. Inspired by the recently released Season 3 Sizzle/ Teaser reel. Helping with my Lucifer withdrawal during the summer hiatus.





	1. That Fateful Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comic-Con 2017: LUCIFER Sizzle Reel | LUCIFER](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/310791) by FOX/ WB/ Vertigo. 



> **WARNING*** POSSIBLE SEASON 3 SPOILERS!!!! This story is inspired by the recently released Season 3 WBSDCC Sizzle/ Teaser Trailer. It is MY artistic interpretation of what MIGHT happen in Season 3. I'm filling in the blanks the trailer left us. Not saying I'm right. But just FYI in case you don't want to know anything about Season 3 prior to it airing. Rated Mature for possible future chapters. Mainly Teen to start. Italics indicate thoughts, memories, phone messages, lyrics, reading, etc. This hasn't been beta read, just my eyes checking here and there for mistakes.If you'd be interested in being a beta reader, please let me know! This is my first attempt at a fan-fic ever! So please be kind. Though I'm open to suggestions. Thanks for your time and understanding. Hoping you'll find it somewhat enjoyable!
> 
> I DO NOT own Lucifer or any of the characters. Wish I did. ;-)

It was a very long day to end a busy week. Lucifer and Chloe had wrapped up the Ruiz case earlier that evening. Now, Chloe was pleased to be sitting in bed next to her beautiful daughter Trixie reading her her favorite bed time story for the _hundredth_ time. It was the beginning of what was to be a perfect night. With everything that had gone down over the past week it was extremely well deserved and long overdue.

After re-reading the previous chapter to Trixie upon the little one's request, Chloe was able to finally tuck her daughter into bed. She gently lifted the covers up to her daughter's chin, followed by a tender kiss on the top of her precious head. Chloe moved to the small bedroom door placing a hand on the doorknob and the other on the light-switch, "Goodnight Monkey."  
"Goodnight Mommy," Trixie's voice filling with sleep answered back.  
"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you," Chloe said blowing her little monkey a kiss.  
With a yawn Trixie returned the gesture and replied, "I love you too Mommy." Right after Trixie rolled over and closed her eyes as she began her night's journey into dreamland.  
"Pleasant dreams," Chloe whispered into the darkness as a smile formed at the corners of her own lips. She took one last loving look at her daughter slowly closing the door behind her. 

***

Peace and quiet. Finally, Chloe had the place all to herself. Trixie was now fast asleep and her roommate, Maze, was away for the week on her latest bounty hunting mission. On tonight's agenda was a nice glass of her favorite Merlot followed by a binge watch session of the latest episodes of her favorite drama trilogy. Chloe let out a relieved sigh as she plopped on the couch, generously filling her glass with the dark red liquid, and then reaching down for the remote. As her hand extended out, she noticed her cell phone had been left on the table. It looked as though someone had tried to call her while she was tucking Trixie in for the night. She lifted the phone up off of the coffee table and unlocked it. There was a missed call and a voicemail from Lucifer waiting for her.

A slight smile crossed her face as she hit the play button and raised the phone to her ear. The message began to play.  
_"Detective. Hello, it's me. Lucifer,"_ His charming, proper British accent pleasantly rang through her ears. _"Um, I just wanted to apologize for being, well, for being so elusive. But I also wanted to say that I am done hiding. So I'm coming over now to tell you the truth about me. 'Cause I think it's time I finally opened your eyes as to why strange things sometimes happen around me. Why my brother's so saintly and Maze... is... so NOT."_ He let out a chuckle at that last comment causing Chloe to smirk, nod, and shrug in agreement before the message continued. _"And I'm so well, magnetic. No, but s-seriously, I, I want to tell you everything. No more going backwards."_ The message ended. She picked up on the sincerity in his voice and it hit her right in the heart. It was something she didn't experience much with him. Most of the time preferring to hide his honest feelings behind witty, playful remarks. She was expecting just a quiet night at home. But this would be a welcomed added bit of excitement. She wondered what exactly it was he was going to tell her. _Was he really involved with something illegal all along? Was he a mob boss for one of the local underground gangs? Could he really be...?_ As the thoughts popped up into her mind she was both intrigued and somewhat apprehensive to hear what he had to say at the prospect of what he'd tell her could change their dynamic forever.

She hopped up from her place on the couch and made her way to the dimly lit kitchen grabbing an additional wine glass; bringing it back into the living room to join the lone one on the table in front of her. Figuring whatever his big secret was they both may need some extra liquid encouragement to get through it. She then regained her original position on the couch. There she sat, with one leg swung beneath her while the other dangled over the edge of the couch wearing a light, but slightly over-sized, soft pink tank top and her favorite comfy lounge pants. The thought immediately came to her that in preparation of the possible worst case scenario, she should check to make sure her spare gun was still stashed safely away in the phony book laying on her coffee table. The book appropriately titled, "The Story of Annie Oakley." And in it was the .45 glistening in the soft light of the room. Pleased that it was there in case but she was really hoping she wouldn't need to use it. She wasn't in the mood to make an arrest or possibly shooting someone tonight. Gently she shut the cover of the book and picked up the TV remote, pressing the power button causing the dark rectangle to blink to life. As she focused her attention on the flickering images popping up on her TV screen to pass the time. Occasionally taking a sip from her glass. Trying to calm the butterflies fluttering around every which way in her stomach. She was left to wait and wonder. And wait. And she waited some more. _Where the heck was he?_ It had been hours since Lucifer promised that he was coming right over. _What constituted as "coming over now" to him anyway?_ Not too long after that thought her head began to bob slightly as sleep started to take over. She tried to fight it, to hold on just a bit longer. _He should be coming along any moment, right?_ Another half hour or so, she wasn't sure, passed and there still was no sign of the tall, dark, handsome man. 

It was somewhere after 3:00 am and her sixth glass of wine when Chloe finally passed out on the couch. And that is where she would stay for the next 4 hours until she was awoken by her 8-year-old daughter, "Rise and shine Mommy! It's a school day."  
"Huh? Oh...good morning Monkey," Chloe replied groggy from sleep. She shot her daughter a tired smile and glanced at Trixie through heavy lids.  
"Did you fall asleep watching Chicago Fire again?" Trixie asked almost scolding her mother with her arms folded across her tiny chest.  
Chloe tried to remember the previous night's events, her head was throbbing from the wine, "Yeah, I guess I did Monkey." She looked around briefly for the remote and shut off the TV. Slowly getting up from where she had spent the night she picked up the two empty glasses as she walked with Trixie to the kitchen.  
"What's for breakfast?" Trixie hopefully inquired pulling out one of the tall bar stools out from underneath the counter.  
"Mommy had a long night, so today we're having cereal for breakfast." Chloe explained placing the wine glasses in the sink and reaching for two cereal bowls.  
"Can I have the Cookie Crisp Maze bought me Mommy, please? Pretty please???" the little girl folded her hands together, waggling them at her mother with her big brown puppy dog eyes. She was so cute, able to instantly melt even the coldest of hearts. How could anyone say no to that?  
Plus, Chloe didn't have the time or energy to argue over cereal, "Sure, monkey. But just this once, okay?"  
"Yay!" Trixie exclaimed as she bounced in her seat in adulation while her Mom poured the crispy, tiny cookies into her bowl followed by cold milk. Just when Chloe placed the jug on the counter her daughter immediately began greedily shoveling spoonful after heaping spoonful into her mouth. Trixie paused between bites, "Mmm! They're _soooo_ good Mommy!" she emphatically expressed with a huge grin as though they were the best thing she had ever eaten.  
"That's good, Sweetie. I'm so glad to hear it." Chloe chuckled and smiled back at her ecstatic daughter while she poured herself a hot cup of black coffee attempting to quell the bit of a hangover she was experiencing.

***

Chloe had just dropped Trixie off at school for the day as she made her way across town to the precinct. She was on her second cup of black coffee still trying to rid herself of what remained of the pain in her head and the swirling of her stomach. Though it didn't do much for the heaviness in her heart coupled with the worry building in the pit of her stomach. She had recalled that Lucifer was supposed to stop by some time last night with some important information about him and his past. But he never made it. If it were anyone else, she would've found it odd. But for Lucifer it wasn't entirely out of character. Chloe tried her best to rationalize the situation. Though her instincts disagreed with her. _He probably ran into a few Brittany's on his way out the door last night that, according to him, 'were begging for his undivided attention',_ she figured. Chloe attempted to shake the thoughts of him flopping around in bed with the Brittany's out of her head. Sure, they'd shared a kiss here or there. But they were nothing more than friends and co-workers. Still she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the mental image. _If all else failed he would appear while she was at work. He probably was sitting at her desk waiting for her right this moment as if nothing ever happened,_ she thought to herself. Sometimes he could be completely oblivious. He had difficulty with emotions dealing with his own, expressing himself, and definitely considering or understanding others. He was extremely intelligent but yet he was utterly emotionally immature. She tried to not take some of the things he did or said to heart but at times it was tough to not. 

A few minutes later, she pulled into her space in the station's parking lot. She grabbed her coffee along with some other necessary items as she shut the driver's side door, locked her car, and walked toward the building. Taking a soothing deep breath she passed through the threshold of the entrance to the precinct, removing her sun glasses, and mentally preparing herself for whatever whirlwind she was about to face. _What excuse would he come up with this time?_ The strange thing was the atmosphere was calm. It was a little too quiet, eerily so actually. The usual soft hum of copy machines, phones ringing, the murmur of people talking, and shuffling about through the halls could be heard. But at the same time she felt alone. She turned to head toward her desk and to her disappointment the only thing to greet her there were stacks of paper. No smug smiles, no teasing glances, no witty remarks. Just to be sure, in case he was playing a game of hide-and-seek, she checked around the stack of papers and even under her desk. Nothing. Even though she wouldn't admit it outwardly, her heart sank a bit at the realization. She slowly sat in her swivel chair, looking around cautiously not wanting anyone to notice the desperation in her movements. Hoping that maybe, just maybe there was a chance he would be turning the corner any moment. Yet, there wasn't a lanky club owner to be found sauntering around, flirting with the female officers, or sitting across from her causing her to roll her eyes for the fifth time that morning. Chloe sighed and figured, _He must've had some pressing business to attend to at Lux today and that boring police work was not on his agenda._ She took another long sip of her coffee as she downed two orange Motrin tablets with a hard gulp. Her focus turned to the piles of paperwork in front of her. Attempting to lose herself in her work. It was an uncharacteristically long and uneventful day which were very rare, like getting struck by lightning, lately ever since Lucifer had entered her life nearly two years ago. 

The end of the work day couldn't come soon enough. It passed without a peep from Lucifer. No text, no call, no sight of him whatsoever. _Maybe she'd see him tonight?_ Though at this point she was beginning to think she was pulling at straws. It was starting to feel like what happened back in February. Just as they were starting to become close he got scarred and ran off. He came back after two weeks. It felt like an eternity. _But was he gone for good this time? Where was he?_ She couldn't help but wonder. _What if he's in trouble this time?_


	2. They're Back, Aren't They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now Lucifer's turn as we catch up with him in the desert where we left him off in the season 2 finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support! Honestly I'm blown away. I never expected anyone to read my previous little drabble of a chapter. I began writing this just for fun as a way for me to cope with the hiatus. Every comment, kudo, bookmark, view thank you all so very much! So, it means a ton to me. You all spurred me on to pump out this chapter asap. It's a bit long (I hope not too long) but I was hoping to get as much of the intro/ setup out of the way so I could move on to more of the fun stuff! Once again, it's not beta-read. Just read and re-read by me so if there are mistakes I apologize in advance. I'm open to any thoughts, suggestions, of where you think it might go? Thanks again in advance for everything! <3 Lucifans are the best!

Nothing but blackness. Was he asleep? Is this merely a dream? It couldn't be a dream. The devil doesn't dream. There was a searing heat felt around him, as though his entire body were on fire. Was he back in hell? No, this was different than feeling the hell-fires burning around him and within. This was painful. Burning pain, pain in his head, his whole body ached. The sound of what could be buzzards calling above snapped him out of this unconscious state causing his eyes to gradually open.  
  
The moment he opened his eyes the blinding haze engulfed them, he elicited a pained grunt in response, instantly clenching them shut. Some seconds later he tried to blink away the unpleasant burning, like that when one awakes in the morning adjusting to the blazing light of the sun after a long night's sleep. At first, everything was pure white then gradually faded into dark silhouetted shapes followed by colors. It was all blurry. His instinct was to rub his eyes. But the signal from his brain down to his hand was a bit delayed. To move it was a struggle feeling as though it weighed a thousand pounds. Deciding to try again, he thought it best to wiggle his fingers first, to see if he was able to move them at all. Success! The soft pads of his fingertips tapped away at the rough sand laden ground.  
  
Some moments later he managed to gently push himself up into somewhat of a kneeling position, sitting back on his heels. As he moved, his skin felt tighter than usual all around him. A pained groan escaped his split lips. Any sort of movement at this time was painful. There were sections of skin that felt as if they had burst open. He clasped his hands against the sore portions of skin until the wave of discomfort subsided.  
  
Finally, he was able to reach his hands up to his tender eyes, gently rubbing them in hopes of improving his sight. He blinked a few times before opening them once again, slightly squinting at first. Then slowly opening them wider. He took a good look around at everything. What he could tell was that he was stuck in the middle of nowhere, a desert, surrounded by miles of sand, cacti, sun, mountains, and not much else. Well...aside from that tumbleweed. Oh yeah, and some buzzards hoping to make him their dinner this evening. He wasn't going to fulfill their deepest desires today that was for sure.  
  
Looking down at himself he decided to take stock of his current condition. It didn't look too good. He was abandoned half-naked to bake out in the desert. His suit pants were all that remained, even his shoes were missing. _I mustn't have gotten too far last night since I still have my trousers on and there aren't any satisfied women or men around for miles. Where's the fun in that?_ the voice in his head joked. Normally he preferred wearing nothing but a smile though this time it was a plus as they kept his manly-what-nots protected from roasting like chestnuts on an open fire. Though the same couldn't have been said for his skin that was very rough and dry from the elements, the color of which was now that of a reddish brown, terracotta well beyond sunburned, and covered with blisters. He couldn't stay here any longer if he knew what was good for him. It was time for him to get a move on A.S.A.P!  
  
Lacking any semblance of grace, he uncharacteristically stumbled to his feet. Once he'd regained his balance he participated in a full body stretch. How good it felt to stretch out his stiff and aching muscles. Occasionally there was a pop or two here or there as he extended himself further. Then _**WOOOM!**_ The sudden breeze at his back kicked up the loose debris around him. His eyes flung open wide. He swallowed hard. "They're back. Aren't they?" his voice raspy and dry from lack of use was full of shock at the sudden revelation. He remained glued to the spot where he stood. Paralyzed by fear, too afraid of what he might see if he were to turn around. But two large shadows told the entire story as they had taken the place of where his long, lonely human one originally stood. There wasn't a doubt in his mind. It was blatantly clear, he knew the answer. "Well...fuck..." He exhaled as his eyes closed along with his head dropped down in defeat, his chin resting against his neck. His shoulders slumped, he could feel the regenerated muscles responding as though they had never been severed. The two feathered masses followed suit by slouching slightly over his body. Shrouding himself in cooling shade.  
  
Though the cooling effect was short lived as he violently folded them against his back once more. He wouldn't reap the benefits of these Dad given monstrosities that were unwillingly reattached to his scapulae. He made a mental note _Note to self: Once I find Maze, I must ask her to remove these feathery shackles again._ The lack of use, even in a time where they could be highly beneficial, would be a huge middle finger to his Father. Showing his Dad just how much he did not appreciate them. Nor the fact that he did not appreciate his father's meddling throughout every aspect of his life. Especially when it came to the Detective. She too was a pawn. Though she was completely innocent! Unaware of the role she was playing. An unwilling participant in his Father's scheme. It wasn't right.  
  
There was no need for flying as his legs worked just fine. He glanced around trying to decide which way to go. Taking a breath as he closed his eyes, "Eeny...meeny...," pointing in each direction north, south, east, and west, "Miny...mo!" Deciding to head where his finger had landed. There was faint evidence of some sort of a road, if you could even call it that, which he figured would lead somewhere useful as he took the first steps of his seemingly endless journey. He hoped that he would arrive somewhere before the buzzards or the freezing desert night air got to him. He wasn't sure which was worse, _Roasting? Or freezing? On second thought, most likely freezing, definitely freezing to death._ He walked along passing cactus after bloody cactus. Each one looked exactly like the previous. It was as if he were walking along in a cheesy cartoon where the background was recycled every few frames. The vast never-ending emptiness reminded him of the various areas of Hell. Ironic, wasn't it? It reminded him how much he did not miss it. As far as he was concerned, Hell was and never would be his "home." The lack of any exciting scenery was perfect for a bit of introspective thought though. It was almost meditative.  
  
_How long have I been here? It had to have been at least a few days, right? And where...is here anyway...?_ At this point, he doesn't have the slightest clue. Reaching up a somewhat shaky hand to run through his sand-filled hair, he let out a muffled groan as he discovered a tender spot on his skull. That would be one of the reasons why his head was pounding. The other was the fact he was severely dehydrated. Smacking his dry lips together only further accentuated that fact. He desperately needed a drink. Preferably something alcoholic. The only thing he had right now was plenty of time to think and it helped somewhat to keep his mind off of his current state of discomfort.  
  
So, he attempted to wrack his brain for a few moments, trying to piece together what little he remembered prior to waking up in the middle of nowhere. He back tracked as best he could. It was slowly coming back to him, he had gone to visit Linda at the hospital. She was recovering well from her near fatal run in with Mum, thanks to the timely assistance of Amenadiel and Maze. _But...what happened after that...?_ His memory of that time period was a bit choppy and then was followed by nothing. Minutes passed and some of it was coming back to him. It was the Detective that sprang to mind first. _Ah, that's right. I'd called the Detective and left her a voicemail message._ That was it! He was supposed to visit the Detective. Wait...was it the Detective that did this to him? _This wasn't quite what I had in mind for our first time together, ooh, kinky!_ No...he shook his head in response cutting off his budding fantasy. More of his memory reformed and he was able to recall that he'd never actually made it to the Detective's house. Then who could've done this to him? After all he was the (former) Lord of Hell. And the Detective, at that time, was no where to be found so his pesky mortality shouldn't have been an issue...shouldn't it? It had to have been another celestial being then. But who? And why? What did they want? Was it Amenadiel? Did he finally snap? Or was it Maze? Nah, that didn't make any sense. Was it another one of his siblings? Were they on another errand for Dad? Was it because he hadn't kept up his side of the deal? But he had. Mum was long gone and so was the flaming sword. Neither were to bother or hurt anyone, angel, demon, or mortal ever again. Who the Hell ever knew what his father wanted anyway? His older brother who apparently was Dad's favorite, his right hand man, his trusty little solider that he entrusted with the final piece of the sword, didn't even know. Amenadiel's guess was just as good as his own. Speaking of his older brother, Lucifer had tried to contact Amenadiel through prayer a few times along the way with obviously no such luck. Seemed his brother hadn't fully regained his powers yet. Lucifer was sick and tired of trying to read everyone's mind. He wasn't a Jedi after all. Though some mental telepathy would certainly have helped once in a while. He'd appreciate knowing what his father or even the Detective truly thought at any given time.  
  
As he continued his journey, once again it was the Detective that his mind wandered upon. _Chloe._ She was who he thought of most lately. Here he had left her waiting once again, though granted this time it wasn't by his own choosing. He wanted to make things right by finally telling, no, showing her his true self. Her words from the day they'd solved the Ruiz case echoed through his ears, _"Why are you still hiding things from me after all we've been through?... I thought we were past this. Going backwards, Lucifer, is not good. For anyone."_ She was right. Though would she even want anything to do with him after he ran away for what was now the second time? He wasn't sure. The pain in his heart and in his stomach when he thought of her wasn't welcomed. He wished that Linda was around so she could help him to decipher what exactly these sensations were, what caused them, and how to get rid of them. At the current moment, the prospect of him returning and facing the Detective didn't seem right to him. She probably didn't want to see nor talk to him after his absence. It was probably for the best she were to move on with someone boring and reliable more like Detective Douche.

***  
  
The sun was much lower in the sky now relieving some of the day's heat. Trudging along further ahead he noticed the hint of a paved road off in the distance that somewhat came into view the closer he got to it. Yes! Finally, there was a chance he'd be able to rejoin civilization. He was overwhelmed by the sight as he let out a joyous laugh. Desperately he wanted to run the rest of the way but his long legs could hardly hold his weight any longer. After what seemed like an eternity, he approached the road. When he was standing aside of the tar paved road, exhausted, his head swiveled from the left, then to the right taking in the scene. To his right, was a large, grass-green colored highway sign, it was very hard to miss. On the sign were big white letters indicating that "Las Vegas, NV in 20 miles" was the closest city. Lucifer preferred that the sign read "Los Angeles" wanting desperately to head back to Lux and take a nice, long, relaxing shower followed by a bottle of whisky, and then to cap it off with a full, uninterrupted night's sleep. But Vegas would have to do. _Hmm...the City of Sin? Not bad. I could use a chance to blow off some steam after all that's happened lately._ Plus, he wasn't entirely sure if he was ready to face the wrath from one Detective Chloe Decker head on, yet, that most likely was awaiting his return. The rage she had when you crossed her was that of legends. Normally, he found her extremely attractive when she was angry. _Oh, the passion!_ But when he was the one standing in the direct line of fire of said rage, not so much. _Hell hath no fury like Chloe Decker scorned._ No truer words had ever been thought or spoken. _If or when I do return to L.A., I think it would be wise to invest in a bulletproof vest just in case the Detective gets a bit trigger happy._  
  
He decided to check his pockets. The first one contained nothing but lint. The second miraculously still held his wallet. That ruled out the possibility of his recent predicament being motivated by theft. Noticeably his cell phone was missing though. So, hailing an Uber was definitely out of the question then. Even if he had the device the blasted battery probably would've been dead a long time ago anyway. But in his current state he wouldn't be able to make it the 20 miles to the city on foot. In a situation like this he was truly missing his Corvette. He shuddered suddenly at what sounded like the faint cry of a coyote in the distance. Camping out in the desert was also off the table. Hitchhiking it was then. He stood as close to the sign hoping that people would take notice of it as well as him when they drove past.  
  
Not long after arriving on the side of the main road, a blue Ford pick-up truck approached. Immediately Lucifer sprung into action and flagged the vehicle down. Perfect timing too he was starting to get cold as the sun was setting and he thought he heard a pack of coyotes lurking nearby. If he wasn't so drained from his journey he would have no problem controlling them but at this point he didn't know how much of his powers were still intact.  
  
As the truck pulled up alongside of Lucifer the driver rolled down the passenger side window, "Hey stranger!" the driver called out to the hitchhiking devil.  
"Hello there! Thank you so much for stopping. I was worried no one would at this point," Lucifer answered as he leaned a bit closer to the vehicle.  
"I couldn't just let someone rot on the side of the road like that. Where you headed stranger?" The slightly heavy-set, older man, with a thick brown mustache, large, rounded, black rimmed prescription glasses, and a trucker's hat asked the younger man.  
"Is it possible that you could drop me off along the Strip? I really could use a shower and some clothes." Lucifer smirked at his comment as he motioned down to himself his current status apparent.  
The driver laughed, "No problem. I'm making my way into the city to meet some people anyway. Hop in!" He gestured inviting Lucifer to enter.  
With that Lucifer reached for the vehicle's silver handle and pulled the passenger door open. He climbed inside, the door softly thudding behind him. The weary devil let out a relieved sigh it felt amazing to finally sit down after hours of walking. As the truck pulled away the driver asked, "So, what's your name stranger?" The man asked his half-naked, sunburned, sand dusted, tussled, and blistered passenger.  
"Lucifer...Morningstar," He slowly turned to the driver as he spoke with a sly grin appearing across his face.  
The driver slightly jumped in his seat at the realization, looking from Lucifer to the road and back again. Lucifer continued his gaze focused on the driver who then turned his attention to the road ahead of them. The man behind the wheel began to smile as he spoke, "Well...who could've guessed my passenger for the evening would be the Devil. Just wait until I tell the guys," the man laughed as he finished his observation. Lucifer didn't laugh since he was indeed the Devil. So, what was humorous about that?  
"Parents sure are cruel these days cursing kids with the most absurd names, huh? Apple? Blue Ivy? Like come on!" The man continued attempting to lighten the mood. Lucifer chuckled along with the man at his comment.  
"You have no idea," Lucifer replied.  
"Seems like you had quite the adventure today? Not the usual look I'd expect from a tourist," The driver commented on Lucifer's current appearance.  
"Yes, that. I'm not entirely sure of everything that's happened to me either at this point," Lucifer answered while staring out the side window, trying to piece things together.  
"And you weren't even in Vegas yet. I'd say be careful not to lose your shirt, but it seems it might be a little late for that." The driver snickered, briefly looking to Lucifer. "At least you're still in one piece."  
"In a way I'm more intact than I was before I ended up here..." Lucifer practically whispered the response to himself.  
  
***  
  
The rest of the drive into Vegas was pretty much silent with the occasional comment about the weather or other trivialities.  
"Well, here's as far as I'm going." The driver announced to Lucifer as the infinite bright lights twinkled all around them, "Is that alright?"  
"That's perfect." Lucifer answered with a smile as the truck pulled over. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing a new $100 bill to the driver. He saw no need of carrying any size tender less than a $100.  
"What's this?" the man responded clearly taken aback.  
"Your gratuity for the trip my good man." Lucifer replied with a smirk.  
"No, no, that's alright. I can't accept this! Honestly, it's on the house." The driver instantly refused.  
"I insist, it's the least I can do." Lucifer looked at him with his signature persuasive stare.  
"Oh...alright..." The driver gave in, reluctantly taking the crisp bill from his passenger's fingers and pocketed it.  
"There you go! Was that so hard?" Lucifer teased. "Now, try not to spend it all in once place." He jokingly waggled his pointer finger in a playful, scolding way. He reached for the handle to let himself out. "Thanks again for the ride. You're truly a life saver...Oh!" A sudden thought came to Lucifer as he reached back into his wallet, "If you ever find yourself in the great city of Los Angeles and are in need of a favor don't hesitate to ask." He handed the man one of his business cards followed by a wink. The man took the black glossy card and inspected the red luminescent letters which read:  
_Lucifer Morningstar_  
_Proprietor of LUX_  
_6834 Hollywood Blvd._  
_Los Angeles, CA 90028_  
_(310) 666-1313_  
"Don't mention it. It was nice meeting you Lucifer," the driver said over the hum of the engine shooting an awkward smile in Lucifer's direction as a few beads of sweat formed on the older man's forehead he began to pull away from the curb as soon as the traffic gave him an opportunity.  
"Likewise my friend." Lucifer saluted the man as he sped away down the strip.  
  
***  
  
Lucifer turned to face the radiant lights of the hotel which shown more intense than that of multiple suns. He dusted himself off as best he could before he paced forward through the revolving doors. It was equally bright inside. The decor was elegant with pure white marble statues like that you would find in Italy or Greece. The entire lobby decked out in brown and white veined granite along with classy, dark, cherry wood furniture to boot. The smooth granite tiles were cold on his bare feet which sent a shiver up his spine. He had made it a few feet into the establishment when his path was blocked by a security guard dressed in a suit and held a walkie-talkie. Before the man could use it, Lucifer waved a $100 bill in front of the now stunned man's face. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience sir. Welcome and enjoy your stay," the guard quickly shoved the bill into his jacket pocket, bowed his head, and directed Lucifer to the front desk. Even in his less than perfect state he still managed to turn heads in a good way. Thanks in part to his good looks, ability to charm, and his handy 'eye mojo' (as the Detective so lovingly called it). Despite looking somewhat like a homeless magician he easily managed to win over the woman at the front desk. All it took was a few compliments, a perfect toothy grin, and his approved Black Card. He was set with a room for however long he wished to stay which was still up in the air. Knowing that he needed somewhere to stay for at least the night. For right now, he was playing everything by ear. He decided he would eventually return to L.A.. It was best not to leave Lux abandoned for too long since Maze now had a job and wasn't able to fully focus on running things in his absence. Figuring before he did return he would have some fun first. Though right this moment his body required food, water, a shower, and rest.  
  
***  
  
Once he slipped the key-card into the reader, the door to his suite opened without a hitch. The room was enormous containing a living room, dinning room, and even a kitchen area. The first thing Lucifer went searching for was the room's mini-bar. "Ah ha!" he exclaimed as he located it, swinging the door open, and violently grabbed an ice cold bottle of water. Immediately cracking it open, lifting it to his beyond parched lips, and downing the entire thing in one shot. He let out an audible pleased gasp, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Never had simply plain old water been so satisfying. He went and grabbed another going through the same motions as before.

  
Next, he made his way to the bathroom as his body craved to be bathed. Once inside, he turned the knobs of the shower adjusting the temperature to something cool. When the stream of water reached an adequate temperature he straightened back up turning his attention to his pants. Effortlessly undoing the button and unzipping the fly as he shimmied out of his tattered Prada trousers. He hopped into the shower allowing the cool water to run over his aching skin. He stayed there for some time taking in the soothing feel of the droplets running down his burnt skin. Grabbing the bottle of shampoo and squeezing a quarter-sized dollop of the creamy liquid in his palms, rubbing it together and lathering up his sand-filled curly hair. He followed suit with the bar of soap running his hands along his face, the long, lean, sore muscles of his arms, his chiseled chest, and so on. After all he had been through, getting clean was the closest thing to...well...heaven.  
  
***  
  
When he'd finished his shower, he wrapped himself in one of the hotel's complimentary soft bathrobes. With each movement it gently caressed his damaged flesh. Reaching down he grabbed the metal cloche containing a hot meal he'd ordered from room service along with a bottle of whiskey from the mini-bar. Making his way out onto the private balcony that overlooked the strip. The view, no doubt, had to be one of the best in the city. He tried to savor each bite of his meal, he was about pleasure after all, but he was famished. It seemed like it had been such a long time since he last ate that he'd almost forgotten how food tasted. Was it always this good? Once he'd finished his meal he moved onto the bottle of whiskey. Gazing out toward the horizon, he took sip, after glorious sip of the amber liquid. The feeling of it on his tongue, running down his esophagus was what he had been dreaming about while he slogged through the Dad forsaken desert. It was like Ambrosia to him. As he finished his glass, he thought the only thing that could make this moment better was if there was someone to share it with. That damned ache in his heart returned but was soon forgotten as he filled his glass up again. It would be one of many refills that night.  
  
***  
  
After his meal, enjoying the scenery, and finishing the entire bottle of whiskey it was time to call it a night. He gently closed the sliding glass door behind him as he made his way to the California King sized bed. Removing his robe, he crawled under the covers and reached over to turn off the bedside lamp turning the room pitch black as he folded his arms across his chest finally succumbing to the exhaustion allowing it to consume him as he drifted off to sleep. Looking forward to what sort of trouble he'd be able to get himself into tomorrow. As the saying goes what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.


	3. The Last Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's still no sign of Lucifer. Chloe attempts to go back to business as usual. Something still isn't right as Chloe asks her friends for help in searching for Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the views, comments, feedback, and support!!! I love you guys so much!!!! <3 I apologize for the slight lack of updates. I figured I'd reward you with a slightly longer chapter for your reading pleasure. I hope you guys don't mind.  
> Heads up that this chapter hasn't been beta read. If there are any mistakes, I apologize in advance. Just blame my lazy eyes glazing over things after reading and re-reading.

It was closing in on being a week since the last time Chloe had heard from Lucifer. Since he had left that strange message on her cellphone promising he would be coming over to explain it all to her and then he never followed through. Every time she had called Lucifer's cell it went straight to voicemail. _"Great."_ she thought, _"His phone must be off."_ Here he was again disappearing just as they were starting to make progress. She thought after his last stunt, when he returned two weeks later with Candy on his arm, he might have learned from that situation and finally understood why it wasn't okay to up and ghost everyone like that. Though Candy turned out to be of some good as she helpfully revealed some information to her that Lucifer wouldn't. How all he talked about was working for the L.A.P.D., and even more surprising, the Detective. _"Dude's totally messed up. But then, you probably already know that, huh? 'Cause you're kind of the reason why?...Didn't you two just go through a super bananas situation? With like, poison? He kept saying how he almost lost you, and it was hell and stuff."_ Yeah...'bananas'  
was certainly one way of putting it. How ever he truly felt deep down inside he sure had a poor way of showing it.  
  
Though, honestly, what did she expect? As she pondered it Chloe felt foolish thinking that anything had truly changed between them. And for letting herself get suckered into it. How could she let him do this to her... _again_? She was perfectly content with the extremely, thick walls she had erected around her heart after Dan and her relationship began falling apart. They had served her well. That was up until she met Lucifer Morningstar and she recklessly allowed him to gradually tear them down as he weaseled his way inside. Turning her world completely upside down. He was different, that was for sure. Unlike any guy she'd known previously. One minute he was annoying the crap out of her with his disregard for the rules, his arrogant, handsome, playboy attitude that always made her want to smack the smug look off of his face and then the next he was such a charming, romantic, sweetheart who had saved her life on many occasions (as did she for him) someone she could trust that had her back. Or so she thought she could. She should've known better.  
Chloe squeezed her eyes shut releasing a tear that had been forming in the corner of her eye. It stung. She wasn't sure if it was one of sadness, frustration, disappointment, or all of the above. Pinching the bridge of her nose as she shook her head, lowering her forehead down to rest atop of the steering wheel in front of her. It was after 8:00 am and she'd dropped Trixie and now was on her way to work. Though she had pulled over along the way to take some time to regain her composure before she clocked in. The last thing she needed was to have tear stained eyes walking around the precinct, being scrutinized, and making everyone talk. They did enough of that already without her help.

Taking a deep soothing breath, her strength and rage taking over inside her. With that she raised her phone back up to her eye level. She scrolled to where Lucifer's message was. Without hesitation her thumb slammed the 7 key, "The message has been deleted." the robotic female voice announced through the phone's speaker. So, that was that. She re-pocketed her phone, grabbed the key in the ignition and gave it a turn as the vehicle roared back to life, flicking her left directional light on, placing her hands on the steering wheel as she eased out back into the morning traffic heading in the direction of the station.

***  
Chloe pulled into her usual spot, she killed the engine, and pulled her keys out of the ignition putting them into the pocket of her leather jacket. She grabbed a few things that were sitting on the passenger seat as she exited the vehicle. Walking with purpose, her strides were as usual a bit hurried. Her gate was always a quick one as if she had somewhere to be. In no time, she was at the glass double doors causing her to shift her coffee to her opposite hand. With her right she pulled open the door to enter the building heading downstairs making her way over to her desk.

"Hey," A familiar voice was heard as she turned her head in the direction of where it came from. There she saw Dan approaching her.  
"Hi Dan," Chloe replied with a relaxed smile as she turned to face him. Even though they were divorced the two had remained good friends. In times like these Chloe was happy to have him.  
"What's up?" Dan asked returning the comfortable smile as he eased to a stop in front of his ex-wife.  
"Not too much. Just dropped Trixie off of at school. Pretty much the usual." Chloe answered as she took a reflexive sip of her coffee cup.

"Have you heard from Lucifer lately?" Dan asked causing Chloe to slightly choke on a mouthful of her morning coffee. She lifted her other hand, which held a few files, up to her mouth dabbing her lips with the backside of her wrist.  
After taking time to finally swallow, Chloe replied as casually as she could muster, "No. Have you?"  
"Me either, It's been super quiet and oddly normal around here lately. So, I figured I'd ask." he responded shrugging making Chloe chuckle a bit at his comment.  
He was right, it was definitely less chaotic. "I think he's just taking some time off. Besides, there really hasn't been a case. He probably is just bored." trying to hide her true sentiments behind another sip of coffee.  
"Oh, okay." Dan started as he leaned in close to her as he continued in a hushed whisper, "If you need me to take care of him for you, all you have to do is ask." Sure, Dan and Lucifer had started getting a bit more cordial to each other. They had called a truce. Lucifer was trying to refrain from calling him Detective Douche and in turn Dan was giving him the benefit of the doubt. And Lucifer had promised Dan that he would keep the fact he was involved with improv a secret from everyone especially his ex-wife. So far, Lucifer had kept up his side of the bargain. That didn't mean he was able to trust the club owner farther than he could throw him. Dan still had feelings for her. He wanted to make sure that Chloe and Trixie were happy and above all safe. If Lucifer ever hurt Chloe or Trixie he wouldn't be able to hold back. He would certainly kill the bastard.  
"Dan!" Chloe responded a bit louder than she had intended at his offer. "That won't be necessary." she got out through gritted teeth. "I'm sure he's taking a vacation and will show up eventually." Though she wasn't even sure she believed it herself. Besides she was a strong woman who didn't need a man to protect her. She could care for herself. Above all she didn't need a man meddling in her problems making them worse. The two alpha males in her life were always fighting for and over her. Most of the time it was annoying but then again it was also quite the confidence booster.

Giving him a little dose of his own medicine she inquired about Charlotte, "So, how're things going with Charlotte Richards these days?"  
Dan's eyes dropped from her face for a moment, he awkwardly raised his hand to scratch the back of his head, "Charlotte? Okay. I guess..."  
"That good, huh?" Chloe replied her voice full of sarcasm.  
"Well, she must've hit her head hard when she fell off the pier. Because she has a real bad case of Amnesia. It's like her entire memory of the last few months was completely wiped. She's a whole different person." Dan explained.  
Chloe nodded in understanding. Seems she wasn't the only one suffering in the romance department lately. Misery loves company after all.  
"I'm so sorry to hear that Dan." she rested a supportive hand on his shoulder. She sincerely felt for him in this instance. But she couldn't say honestly that she was disappointed to hear about Charlotte. From the minute Chloe had met the woman she rubbed Chloe the wrong way. So, in Chloe's opinion, Charlotte was in desperate need of a personality adjustment. She could only improve from where she was. Anything was better than the scumbag, dirty dealing, two-faced lawyer, and abusive, neglectful mother she was.

Deciding it was time to change the subject, Dan asked without skipping a beat, "Anyway, have you met the new Lieutenant?"  
"No, not yet." Chloe replied shaking her head.  
"I guess L.A. was getting a bit too much for Lieutenant Monroe, huh?" Dan laughed at his own comment.  
"Yeah, I suppose so." Chloe laughed along with him. Some days she could entirely understand why Lieutenant Monroe would want to transfer to another precinct. Things had been weirder than usual especially when Lucifer was around. For one, Chloe couldn't say that she was ever bored.

"Well, speak of the Devil." Dan said as he looked over Chloe's shoulder to someone in the distance. Chloe froze at Dan's comment. As she pivoted, it seemed everything was in slow motion. Turning around she had a worried look on her face, "Lu-" she started to say but caught herself gazing up at the 6' 3" figure coming into view. Taking in the sight of the very handsome man before her. Her expression transformed into that of a smile.  
"Lieutenant." Dan announced, extending his hand to shake the man's own next to him. The Lieutenant, right, of course. That wasn't at all who Chloe was expecting to see. Damn it! And she cursed that phrase. Why did Dan have to use it? At this point he should know better the confusion it could cause. Internally she was kicking herself as outwardly she continued to look happy. She couldn't help her stomach dropping at the realization. But her heart had the opposite reaction as it fluttered as she observed the new Lieutenant. He stood 6'3 with an athletic build, a chiseled jaw, dark hair which accentuated his soft, tender eyes, which shone a beautiful blue like the sky on a perfect clear day. Chloe felt she could see straight to his pure soul through his eyes.  
"Detective Espinoza it's good to see you again." he returned Dan's handshake.  
"Likewise Sir." Dan grinned as he stood a bit taller as if to impress the man standing aside of him.  
The Lieutenant turned his head slightly to face Chloe he was wearing a friendly expression as he inquired, "Oh! And who do we have here?"  
"Detective Chloe Decker sir." she responded reaching her arm out to offer her hand to him for a shake.  
"Lieutenant Marcus Pierce. It's great to finally meet you." His smile turned into a toothy grin as he gave Chloe a firm, confident handshake. They say you can tell a lot about a person from their handshake.  
"Same here sir." She couldn't help but look into his eyes as he shook her hand. They were absolutely mesmerizing.  
Their handshake ended normally, "I've heard great things about you." the Lieutenant added as his arm fell back along his side.  
"Really?" She asked pleasantly surprised beaming. _"Wow, word sure does travel around here."_ she thought feeling proud. It's about time people began to take notice. She was one of the most honest and hardest working detectives on the force.  
"And I've been meaning to meet your partner, the civilian consultant also." he said still grinning in Chloe's direction.  
"Lucifer?" Chloe asked. She couldn't help the fact that her eyes narrowed for a split second at the thought of her AWOL partner.  
"Yeah. Is he around?" Lieutenant Pierce asked as his eyes searched the room expecting to see him pop up somewhere as he then shifted his attention back to Chloe.  
"Uh..." Chloe paused a second, thinking of what to say, "He's on vacation right now. He should be back soon." was the best she could come up with as calmly as she could nodding to herself hoping she was right.  
"Well, when he returns be sure to send him my way." Lieutenant Pierce said with a wink in Chloe's direction.  
"Yes, sir. I'll be sure to do that." She promptly responded, holding back a giggle.  
"Great." He replied, now focusing on Dan, "Have you had a chance to finish the paperwork on that case you were working on Detective Espinosa?"  
"Yeah, I'm just finishing it up now sir. I'll have it on your desk by lunch." Dan replied enthusiastically.  
"Good to hear. I'll be expecting it later then. Anyway, I have a bunch of things I should be working on as well." Lieutenant Pierce chuckled as he made a gesture in the direction of his office. "It was good talking with you again Detective Espinosa. Lovely meeting you Detective Decker." He looked from Dan to Chloe who he shot an extra warm smile, his eyes seemed to twinkle. "See you around." he waved at them both as he made his way to his office.  
Chloe had a giddy grin on her face as she waved in parting to the new Lieutenant. Her eyes following him as he walked away.

Chloe cleared her throat prior to speaking again, "He seems nice." She still was staring off into the direction that the Lieutenant went.  
"Yeah, he's a great addition to the force. He's done some great things at his previous assignment. He has quite the storied career." Dan replied as Chloe nodded. After a slight pause, Dan spoke again, "Alright, well, I should get on that paperwork for the Lieutenant."  
"Yeah. I should get to work myself." Chloe acknowledged finally giving Dan her full attention again.  
"I was just checking in to see how you were doing. Let me know if you need anything." Dan offered as he was getting ready to go back to work.  
"Okay and thanks Dan. I appreciate it." she said sincerely as she placed a grateful hand on the crook of his arm. He responded by patting the top of her hand with a half smile.  
As he started to walk away he called back to her, "Oh! And I'll pick up Trixie after work." as he waved in her direction.  
"Thanks." she replied mirroring the gesture back.

Chloe regretted it being Dan's weekend with Trixie. Her daughter was the one person who was able to keep her mind off of the lanky, wealthy, club owner doofus. That was except when Trixie had inquired about his whereabouts the other day. Unfortunately, it seems her baby girl had taken a liking to him and was missing him also. Trixie was a very intelligent young girl and was able to pick up on the tension in her mother's voice when she answered her. Because of that she made sure not to mention the Devil in question around her mother again. Without Trixie or Maze's presence the apartment would seem twice as big and ten times as empty.

***

At long last she had made it to her desk, Chloe set the folders she had been holding onto the desktop along with her coffee cup. She rotated her tired arms a few times before plopping herself down into her swivel arm desk chair, pulling herself in closer to the desk. She reached over to press the button on her computer monitor as it hummed to life. As she sat back down, she couldn't help but look at the empty chair situated next to her desk she sighed being brought back to reality. It seemed so out of place without the tall, dark, handsome man seated there, legs crossed as he would distract her with some complaint or another comment trying to lure her into bed with him. She should be thankful for the peace so she could get some much needed work done but it was quite the opposite. Instead of her work helping her to forget about him it only served to remind her of his absence.

The day passed without much going on. Lunch came and went. The afternoon seemed to drag at a snail's pace. At least she was able to get her work done uninterrupted for the most part. With a half-hour or so left she wasn't looking forward to spending time in an empty house. Wishing for some sort of a distraction from her current situation. The swirling thoughts and emotions inside her were relentless. As she tried to push them aside it seemed to only make it worse. Even though her logical brain was trying to get her to move on, her female intuition was nagging at her. _"What if he's in trouble?," "What if something actually did happen to him?"_ her internal dialogue questioned. When he left before she had thoughts wondering if he was okay, but it wasn't like this. She had promised herself not to care but they kept eating away at her. She resisted the urge to put out a missing person's report in case he didn't want to be found.

Suddenly, a bubbly presence knocked Chloe out of her thoughts, the disruption was welcomed as her imagination was spiraling out of control.  
"Hey!" it was Ella.  
"Hi Ella. What's up?" Chloe asked in a friendly tone, wheeling around to face the lab tech.  
"I was wondering...have you seen Lucifer?" she asked a little apprehensively as she tried to playfully twirl her hand in the air.  
_"Did everyone have to mention him?!"_ Chloe groaned inwardly to herself. It was bad enough that work was a constant reminder of him. Briefly biting her tongue Chloe tried her best to hold back the urge she had to scream.  
"Nope!" she popped the "p" intentionally as she spun away from Ella attempting to play it cool, her attention on her computer.  
"Darn!" she huffed, "I really was hoping to run something past him." her lips turned into a disappointed expression. "Where the heck is he?" she shook her head.  
Still facing the computer Chloe answered nonchalantly, "That's the million dollar question."  
"Hmm..." Ella took a few moments to think.  
Chloe decided to share a bit more information with Ella she was a member of her "tribe" and Lucifer's coworker too she could trust her right? "Well...I've tried to call his cell phone a few times and when I did it went right to voicemail. Which was odd."  
"You think his phone is off?" Ella whipped her head around to look at Chloe.  
"Yeah, it's not like him to not have his phone with him. He either is hiding again or-"  
Ella gasped and cut Chloe off, "He might be in trouble?!" slapping her hands over her own mouth.  
"Exactly. But!" she leaned in closer to Ella lowering her voice to a whisper, "But, I'm not sure if he is missing or if he doesn't want to be found. That's why I haven't brought it to anyone's attention yet. I'm trying to keep it quiet until I figure it out."  
Ella nodded her head, "Got it. I'm good at keeping secrets." she winked looking at Chloe she pretended to lock an imaginary key over her lips and proceeded to throw it over her shoulder. Just then a thought came to Ella, "I got it!" she clapped.  
"What is it Ella?" Chloe had an idea where she was going with this but she intently listened.  
"I could try and track his phone's GPS. See where he's at." She waved her fingers, that were both pointing, to accentuate the words.  
"That's a great idea Ella." she tapped her on the shoulder. "Go ahead. Report back to me if you've heard anything." she grinned up at Ella.  
"You got it!" She gave Chloe a salute. "I'll be right back!" with that Ella sped off. If this were a cartoon, she definitely would've left a cloud of dust trailing behind her. Chloe couldn't help but smile and shake her head at Ella's enthusiasm. But she was glad to have someone she could share her concerns with. Naturally she would've asked Maze for assistance first but since she was away on a mission she was out of touch at the moment.

As she waited for Ella to return, Chloe figured she'd check her email again. That was until her cellphone buzzed in her pocket. Reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out the offender. _"Linda"_ came up across the screen. _"Interesting."_ she thought as she swiped the green phone symbol to the right, "Hello?...Linda! Hi, how are you? Are you feeling better?" The night they closed the case Maze had mentioned that she'd went to visit Linda at the hospital. Chloe meant to at least drop by or send her flowers but she forgot. Dammit!  
"They discharged me earlier this week. I'm still a bit sore. But I am feeling much better." Linda's smooth, deep voice answered.  
"I'm so glad to hear that." Chloe smiled in relief at hearing she was doing well.  
"I was wondering...have you seen Lucifer?" She asked Chloe her voice full of curiosity.  
There it was again. Chloe held her forehead and took a breath before responding flatly, "No, no I haven't."  
"Oh. That's odd." Linda couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.  
"What?" Chloe wasn't sure what to make of Linda's reply.  
"It's just that he had mentioned he was going to help me with something when I got released from the hospital. I've tried calling him but-"  
Chloe cut Linda off before she could finish, "The call keeps going right to voicemail? Yeah. I've had that happen too."  
"So, it isn't just me?"  
"Nope. Same thing." Chloe sighed.  
"Uh oh." Linda was worried now, "Do you think he's alright?"  
"I hope so. I was just assuming he'd run off again." Chloe shrugged.  
"Hmm..." his therapist wouldn't put it out of the realm of possibility. He did it once, he could do it again.

With that Ella scampers back to Chloe's desk with news. She turns to the lab tech and holds up a finger, "Ah...Can you hold on a second Linda?"  
"Sure." Linda gave Chloe her permission.  
Chloe, turns to Ella, "Find anything?"  
"Yup." Ella nods.  
"Well?" Chloe impatiently asks.  
"His phone kept pinging in L.A." Ella explains.  
"And?" she asks waving her hands to coax the tech to continue speaking.  
"According to the information from the cell tower he's been at LUX for the last 5 days."  
"Do you think he's still there?" Chloe asks hope building in her voice.  
"From the data I was able to get he should be. I really hope he's okay." Something wasn't sitting right for Ella.  
"Great." Chloe exclaimed, switching her attention back to her cellphone, "Linda?"  
"I'm still here." The voice on the other end answered.  
Chloe was forming an idea in her head as she spoke,"Ah...do you have any plans tonight?"  
"No, I'm free as a bird. Why?" Linda inquired not entirely sure where Chloe was going with this.  
Speaking again Chloe requested, "I think I know where Lucifer is. You want to come with?"  
Linda perked up, "Sounds like fun!"  
"Perfect. I'll swing by your house. I'll be there in... say... 20 minutes?" Chloe offered.  
"That works for me." Linda agreed.  
"Alright, I'll see you then." With that Chloe ended the call.  
She jumped up from her seat, grabbing her coat, and removing her car keys Chloe spoke in a hurried manner, "Well, I'm off to LUX then. I'll keep you posted Ella, thank you so much for your help!"  
"No prob. I'm always glad to help. If you need anything you know how to find me." Ella called after her.  
Chloe acknowledged her with a smile and a slight wave as she made her way up the stairs and out the door to the parking lot.

Ella couldn't help overhearing the conversation Chloe had with Linda. After what she had found out about Lucifer's phone pinging back at LUX for the past five days something wasn't right. Ella figured she'd dig deeper. Taking the liberty she looked into his phone records. They too showed no activity for five days. Interestingly the last person he called was Chloe. _"Hmm...she'd left that little tid bit out."_ Ella thought to herself a half smile playing on the corner of her lips. _"Did they have a fight?"_ she wondered. Next, Ella figured she could check his credit card activity. "Ah ha!" There she found more recent transactions. _"Well...either he's hiding out in Las Vegas again or his card's been stolen."_ To double check she decided to do a search online for possible connections between Lucifer and Las Vegas. She figured being a good friend she would do some undercover work for Chloe. If he were truly trying to hide and if something had happened between them then he might be pissed seeing Chloe, so she thought she may have a better chance to get through to him. Not long after she began her search online up popped an article about Lucifer which read, _"Los Angeles' premiere piano bar and club owner Lucifer Morningstar will be headlining a show in Las Vegas for a limited engagement." "What a better way to hide then in plain sight."_ she said to herself as she nodded. It all gave her a great idea. There was a performance scheduled for later tonight. Still it was early enough, Ella guessed she better get a move on if she was going to make it before the show started. With that she made her way out of the station and headed straight for her car. _"You can run, but you can't hide."_ she said softly to herself as she started up the engine, backing out of the space and peeling out of the parking lot as fast as she legally could.

***

Chloe picked up Linda and she drove recklessly which was definitely out of character for her. Lucifer would be so proud. Poor Linda had to hold onto the arm of her seat as her other gripped the head rest especially when Chloe sped around corners her knuckles turning white. Linda didn't complain though. Both understood, they were on a mission. In record time Chloe pulled into the parking spot next to Lucifer's in the LUX lot. There next to her car was his shiny, black Corvette convertible. That was a good sign. He was home. Now, Chloe's concern began to turn into rage. She rolled up her sleeves as she stormed toward the front door of the club, through the throng of well-dressed, thirsty people waiting to get inside. Linda followed close behind in Chloe's wake. A few of the guys couldn't help giving her a once over. The large bouncer at the door immediately lifted the red barrier at the sight of Chloe. She and Linda scooted inside. There were frustrated groans heard from the crowd outside as the door shut behind them.

They stopped near the entrance, trying to get their barrings looking around. Linda leaned close to Chloe so she could hear her over the loud pounding of the music, "Do you see him?"  
She shook her head, "No. You?"  
"Not yet." Linda replied.  
Chloe tapped Linda on the shoulder to get her attention. Linda pivoted her head in Chloe's direction. She motioned up to the second floor and Linda nodded in agreement. Not a moment too soon as the sweaty, drunk men started to swarm. _"Gross."_ Chloe thought as they climbed the stairs. The two took their time searching the crowd of writhing bodies below them. But alas there wasn't a sign of the owner. Who normally was easy to spot as he always stood out among all the mere mortals around him. After a few more minutes of looking and waiting, they decided it was time to head up to the penthouse. Chloe pushed the illuminated button on the wall for "up" as they waited for the elevator to come to a stop at their floor. A few moments later, the elevator came to a stop the golden doors opened warmly inviting them in. On the ride up, Chloe was preparing herself for the worst. Tonight she really wasn't in the mood walking in on him in the middle of a ménage à trois with the Britneys. She was glad to have Linda there to support her through this.

The elevator chimed as the doors opened revealing the penthouse. The two women tentatively entered. "Lucifer?" Chloe called out, but the only sound heard was her voice echoing through the vast expanse. "Lucifer?" Linda followed suit. "Are you here Lucifer?" Chloe tried again. Same as their previous attempts there was no response. They split up to check every inch of the penthouse. He wasn't hanging at his bar, tinkering with his piano, not in the library, the balcony, or flopping around with his latest conquest in the bedroom. _"Where the heck could he be?"_ the worry started to return. Though, this time the furniture was all in it's place. Another good sign. (Or was it?) Last time he'd left, everything was covered over and abandoned.

"Well, maybe he just stepped out for a bit." Linda suggested, shrugging walking over to the bar.  
"Right." Chloe nodded her head as her mind was still elsewhere for the moment trying to piece things together, _"He wouldn't leave his club unattended. Not without Maze here to take care of things."_ she reasoned with herself.  
"Well, might as well make ourselves at home while we wait." Linda suggested bringing over two glasses and a bottle of wine, "Girls night out part two?"  
Chloe smirked as she took the glass from Linda as she lifted it up to her own, "To girl's night out part two."  
"Cheers." They said to each other as they clinked their glasses together and taking a sip of wine.  
They started to make small talk while they waited for Lucifer to return.  
"So, how's Trixie?" Linda smiling pleasantly asked, turning to face Chloe on the couch.  
"She's doing really well." Chloe replied with a very happy expression looking at the woman next to her.  
"That's great." She replied enthusiastically.  
Chloe gazed down at her hands thinking of what to say next. She settled on asking a question, "How are things in psychiatry?"  
Linda huffed, shaking her head, her smile remained as she slightly emphasized each of the words, "Not too good."  
"Oh?" Chloe was surprised by her friend's response.  
"I guess you hadn't heard."  
"No, what happened?" Chloe leaned in closer to her, resting her arm on the back of the couch.  
"Well..." Linda started slowly taking a sip of her wine gaining strength, "I'm not able to practice anymore because of the stunt Lucifer pulled at the mental institution."  
"Oh...oh." It hit her. Chloe knew exactly the instance she was referencing. She had wondered how Lucifer was able to break himself and God Johnson out, "I'm so sorry. He sure knows how to stir things up, huh?" Chloe placed an understanding hand on Linda's forearm for support as she tried to lighten the mood.  
"Yeah." Linda slightly smiled as she raised the glass to her lips again for another sip.  
The Detective came out in Chloe and she wanted to see if she could gather more information about Lucifer's disappearance, "When was the last time you saw him?"  
"He had visited me the night I was admitted to the hospital." Linda replied.  
That was interesting. "Really?" Chloe asked hoping her friend would divulge more.  
"Yeah, he left saying that he had something to take care of and that he would come by later in the week when I was discharged from the hospital to work on fixing the damage he'd done."  
"He sure is full of empty promises lately." Chloe retorted letting out a sigh as she stared at her lap, taking a lazy sip from her glass.  
"I wouldn't go that far." Linda seemed a bit offended by the accusation of her client...former client, "He's made a lot of progress." Sure. He had his issues. Didn't we all? And he was working on them the best he could. There was a slightly awkward pause before Linda then asked, "So, when was the last you heard from him?"  
"Well...the night you were in the hospital we'd just closed the case involving Charlotte Richards." Chloe began.  
"Ah." Linda couldn't help but shudder at the mention of her name. She hadn't had a chance to fully deal with what had happened that night. She took a large gulp from her glass at the memory hoping to numb the pain.  
"Then, I was settling in for a quiet night at home. That's when he'd left me this strange, uncharacteristic voicemail message on my phone." Chloe was animated as she recounted things.  
"Oh? What did he say?" Intrigue was dripping from Linda's voice as she leaned in a bit closer to Chloe.  
"That he wanted to come clean to me, tell me, and explain everything. Why he and his family are the way they are."  
"Oh..." Linda lowered her head to her lap for a moment. Pausing to take another sip. Proud that Lucifer was learning from their sessions. "So...did he...tell you?"  
Chloe's eyes narrowed swallowing the mouthful of alcohol, "No." she then looked out into the room staring at nothing in particular. Her mind elsewhere, her left foot tucked underneath herself, her two hands cupping the base of the wine glass between her legs, "He never showed up."  
"I see..." Linda was in therapist mode now. It was starting to seem like Lucifer had panicked again, things were getting too real causing him to bolt. He was the same old Lucifer.  
"It could be that he's dealing with everything that went on with his mother and then trying to deal with the loss." For a moment Linda wasn't sure how much Chloe knew and if she just allowed too much to slip out to the Detective.  
"Wait...what? No. Charlotte is alive. Though suffering from amnesia." Chloe was confused.  
"Right." Linda wanted to laugh at the realization, at least for now she didn't have to live in fear of the Divine Goddess, "Because she doesn't remember who she is, who Lucifer is, in a way the mother he knew doesn't exist anymore." Nice save she thought to herself. That was close.  
"Oh...I didn't think of it that way. I was so caught up on how much of a bitch she was and how cruel she had treated Lucifer I never thought that it would effect him like that."  
Linda put her hand on Chloe's arm, "She was still his Mother, Chloe."  
Chloe nodded her head as she thought. As much as she was upset with her own mother she wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her. Though Penelope wasn't pure evil like Charlotte was. Chloe responded, "True. But I just really wish he would tell me. That he would talk to me. I've offered to help him multiple times when he's going through something. I wish he'd open up. At times I feel he doesn't even trust me. It would be so helpful even if he just let me know that, 'Hey, I need some space right now.' I could completely understand that. You know?"  
Linda knew all too well and granted she was helping Lucifer to understand that.

***

After finishing the entire bottle of wine, the two moved on to the second. They were well lubricated that was for sure. Though they were still waiting. To pass the time, at one point, they had been dancing around the living room together, drinks in hand. When Chloe's hand tipped awkwardly the dark red liquid spilling all over her blouse, why the heck did she think wearing white today was a good idea?  
"Oh no!" Chloe exclaimed as she looked down in shock at the stain forming.  
"What are you going to do?" Linda asked as she stopped her gyrations taking in the stain, her hand moved up to her mouth.  
"It's probably ruined right?" Chloe questioned as she pulled at the bottom of her shirt stretching it out in front of her, her head shot up eyes landing on Linda.

"Not yet, I can save it!" Linda pulled Chloe by the wrist to the bathroom to attempt to remove the wine before it became embedded in her shirt fibers. She tugged Chloe's shirt toward the running water of the sink while she was still wearing. Linda tried rubbing the stain with soap. But despite her best efforts it didn't seem to make much of a difference. "That should do it. But now you're soaking wet." Linda stated as she took a step back to observe her work.

"Tha'ss okay. I know wh-what to do. Wait here." Chloe skipped away toward Lucifer's bedroom. Linda watching unsure what Chloe was going to do as she took a sip from her glass watching the other woman.  
"Hey! Linda. Check this out!" Chloe shouted. A few seconds later Linda heard music playing again through the penthouse speakers. Linda recognized the tune. It was Bob Seger's "Old Time Rock and Roll," a classic. Then Chloe appeared dressed only in one of Lucifer's white button up shirts, sans pants, and in socked feet as she slid across the room in front of Linda. Chloe glided across the marble floor as though she were on ice while her companion watched wide-eyed. Holding one of Lucifer's ornate candle holders in her hand Chloe swayed, lip syncing along to the classic rock song. Linda screeched with laughter as Chloe recreated the famous scene from "Risky Business." When it came to the guitar solo Chloe even dropped down to her knees pretending to feverishly pluck away on the candlestick. Linda clapped along to the beat encouraging her friend. It was great to see her loosen up and have fun. Too bad Lucifer wasn't home to enjoy this side of his Detective. Prancing around his home, half-naked, wearing his shirt, and having no inhibitions. He definitely was missing out and he had no clue of the goings on in his penthouse.

When the song was over Linda couldn't help applauding the show Chloe had put on. She then took a bow. Making her way toward Linda she got another idea, "Wait, wait, wait." Chloe rushed back to Lucifer's room again, picking up a pair of his sunglasses. She put them on almost tripping off of the step from the bedroom to the living room. Linda was standing aside of the piano, wine glass still in hand Chloe jogged over to where she stood. "Linda, Linda, Linda."  
"Wh-what?" she asked.  
"Look! Guess, guess who I am." she approached the piano and began randomly pounding the keys. "I'm Lucifer Morningstar, I play the piano, and I'm a fancy British man!" Chloe mocked him and his English accent as best she could. "I drink whiskey like it's water. I'm a stupid, selfish, playboy loser. I don't consider other peoples feelings. I have severe daddy issues. Emotions scare me that's why I never can get close to people. I can't deal with my problems so I run away from them. Everything is about ME!"  
"Yes! Yes! That's so accurate." Linda guffawed at her impression, raising her glass in acknowledgement before throwing back the last bit of her wine. She was so drunk too drunk to think or to care to defend her client.  
Chloe sat on the piano bench as she had done many times before. She actually started to play plunking out a recognizable melody, it was the only song she knew, "Chopsticks." As Linda grabbed the second bottle pouring herself and Chloe another glass.

Moving on to their third bottle, the rest of the night was a complete blur. Aside from when Chloe had sprinted to the bathroom, Linda chasing after her, before the beyond inebriated Detective projectile vomited all over the glossy piano. Being a good friend Linda held her hair and rubbed her back. Chloe was still a bit of a lightweight when it came to handling alcohol. Not too long after she popped back up stating, "I'm good." as she pulled at the edge of the over-sized shirt to fix herself. Grabbing the tube of toothpaste, she squirted some onto her finger, and brushed her teeth to get some of the nasty taste out of her mouth.

Through their haste and late night activities they hadn't taken notice of his phone that was abandoned, now entirely drained and lifeless, sitting on the nightstand in his bedroom. They had no knowledge that he had essentially been kidnapped outside of the hospital and was in Las Vegas. He was fine and had no intentions of returning...yet. It wouldn't be any time soon. Not in his mind anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read. Hopefully the bit at the end was enjoyable for you. Some fun through all this angst.
> 
> Feel free to check out my newly made Tumblr account for my Lucifer fan-art and updates: nesosana.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks again for everything guys! You're the best. I swear this is the best fandom. I love you all! <3


End file.
